Accidents Happen
by Brebaby
Summary: John Cena goes to the Academy Awards after party and after a night of partying he may just get what he always wanted but at what cost will it come. Slash John Cena/Tom Cruise mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **So this story is a requested story. Please be easy with me this is the first of this genre. I hope everyone likes it.

**Disclaimer: **Just as a reminder I do not own any of these characters and do not receive anything for writing this.

**Summary: **John Cena goes to the Academy Awards after party and after a night of partying he may just get what he always wanted but at what cost will it come. Slash John Cena/Tom Cruise

Accidents Happen:

It had been a long night. The Academy Awards were always interesting but they were long and tiring. It was nice to know that Moneyball was going up for six academy awards; Brad was a good friend of mine and deserved the honors. Unfortunately he didn't win but it was awesome because the movie got one. Not that this is about that, this is about the after party and how I ended up looking at a beautiful little girl that was a mix of me and John. I couldn't believe it when they told me I was pregnant it not being so out of sight anymore with the recent changes in medical. Anyways back to how all this started.

It was the after party and somehow I managed to end up at the same party as John Cena. I had always been a fan of the man's acting so I decided that I would walk up and talk to him.

"Hi, Tom" I said sticking my hand out. He shook it and smiled at me.

"I'm John. I love how we introduce ourselves when we both know damn well who the other is." He said laughing. I laughed along with him acknowledging the irony of the situation.

"So what did you think of the ceremony?" I asked him trying to figure out how to start a conversation. There is something that I should tell you: I'm bi. I have been all my life but only allowed myself the thoughts never actually touching another man. I was too afraid that my career would be ruined after all this time and of course my family had no idea.

"It was long, nice but long. I loved some of the films but I'm telling you silent films are not my thing. No way I get bored as it is so there is no way that if the characters don't speak that I'm gonna be able to watch it.

"Yeah I know the feeling. I liked Moneyball a lot; Brad did a really good job. I thought the silent film was good just not as good as everyone made it out to be tonight." I said smiling

"Oh so fatherhood and sports rather than the bad boy image, can't imagine that?" John had asked me.

"Yea I think it's cause I'm getting old." I said laughing. He laughed and shook his head.

"You and me both. So no date?" He asked and I sighed.

"Nah didn't feel like being overly sociable. I thought it would be easier to just come alone, and you?" I asked fearing the answer would be his wife was somewhere in the vicinity. I didn't want her to be there. Okay I think at this point I realized that I had a crush but didn't know how to handle it.

"I'm alone too; my wife and I are separated." John said looking away.

"I'm sorry" John shook his head and smiled.

"Not your fault that one I can blame on my schedule at RAW. It tends to get a little hectic." He said as a waiter passed by us, we both grabbed some champagne. I knew I should watch how many I had as I already was feeling tipsy. I didn't want to get drunk and make a fool out of myself.

"I don't remember this stuff ever being this good." John said with a motion to the glass in his hand.

"Yea that's cause it's the good stuff and the drunker you get the better it tastes." I said with a chuckle.

"Well in that case" John said as he downed what was left and grabbed another glass. I let out a giggle. I clapped my hand over my mouth falling into a fit of hysterics as did John. We both took a minute to get ourselves together and when we did our eyes connected. I smiled at the other gently.

"Why don't we find somewhere to sit and talk?" John asked. I nodded and led the way to a quieter area of the party. This wasn't one of the crazier parties but it wasn't a stuck up party. It was rather fun to be there and had a lot of different people to mingle with. We sat down and for a moment I really thought it would awkward but he smiled at me and my heart melted.

"So what have you been up too?" John asked me. I had a really hard time figuring out what I was supposed to say. I finally shook my head of the thoughts that were plaguing it and remembered the movies I was currently working on.

"Well I just finished Rock of Ages and I'm waiting for the others to start production." I replied. I took a drink of my champagne and wiped my palms on my pants.

"Cool and what's that one about?" He asked me I had to look away from his eyes as I was getting way too caught up with him. I actually wondered if it was the champagne, I had never reacted this bad to anyone.

"Um…it's the same old same old. Two people going after their dreams meet and fall head over heels in love and have to survive the world together." I said chuckling a little.

"Wow a little cynical." John said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know but the love stories are all the same. I just did it to get out of the house for a bit." I replied. I wanted to kick myself for saying that. I couldn't believe I had said it.

"I can get that." John smiled and I found myself loving those dimples.

"So…what have you been up too?" I asked John. It was easier to let the other talk because let's be honest I couldn't form a coherent conversation in my head at this point.

"They have me going up against Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson in WrestleMania." John said rolling his eyes.

"Why the annoyance?" I asked.

"Well Dwayne and I are good friends and it's just kind of irritating to be fighting with him all the time. It's sometimes hard to leave everything that's said in the ring in the ring and not be mad afterward." I nodded.

"That sucks" John nodded but smiled.

"Why don't we get on another conversation?" He asked me. I thought of a conversation I would love to have with him. One that lead us to one of our rooms but I shook my head of the thoughts and frowned.

"I should probably get back to my room. I think I have drank entirely too much." I said smiling. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you staying in this hotel?" I nodded and smiled at him as I went to stand but almost fell back down.

"Wow there. You ok?" I nodded my cheeks going red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, thanks" I said as I steadied myself on my feet.

"Why don't I walk with you, I'm in this hotel too." John said keeping a firm hand on my arm to keep me standing. I nodded and sighed in relief. I was having entirely too many problems standing I didn't know if walking was going to work to well. I wondered how many I had drunk tonight. I never got this drunk; then again it had been awhile since I had drunk at all.

"Works for me." He nodded and we did our best to make it through the growing crowd. As we made it out the doors and down the hall to the elevator I realized John's arm was around my waist and I was heavily leaning on him. I feared the press would see this and all the bad press that would come with this one would be annoying. In my less observant state I did realize that John was taking us the back way through the hotel and I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" John asked playfully.

"You, by the way thanks. I really didn't want to have to deal with the press on this one." He laughed at me and nodded his head. We made it to the elevator and waited.

"What floor are you on?" I had to think about that one. It finally hit me to just hand him the key because I clearly was not going to be able to remember. He laughed when I handed him the key card.

"Okay well you're on the 11th floor and so am I." He hit the button and we started our journey up. I looked at him as I was still leaning on him. He looked down at me and smiled. I don't know what possessed me to do it but suddenly I leaned up and captured his lips. Even drunk I could feel him tense up and pulled back immediately.

"I'm so sorry. I don't…" I didn't get to finish my apology because suddenly I was pinned against the wall of the elevator and John was kissing me back. I could taste the champagne on him and if finally occurred to me that he may be drunk too, clearly not as drunk as me but drunk enough. He pulled away when the elevator leveled out and dinged.

"Umm…we should probably get you back to your room." He said nervously fidgeting his fingers. I smiled and stood straight attempting to move towards my room. John suddenly grabbed me and turned me around. "It's this way."

I laughed embarrassed that I was this drunk but let it slide. We walked in silence towards my room. He entered the key still having a hold of it from when he figured out where I was staying. I entered the room and John handed me the key.

"Thanks" He smiled and I reciprocated. It was awkward and it was my fault.

"Yeah no problem, it was nice talking to you tonight." I nodded.

"Yeah it was. Ummm…did you want to come in?" I asked hoping he would. I could see him weighing his options and fighting what seemed to be a conflict before he finally nodded. I let out the breath I had been holding since I asked and stepped to the side. I shut the door and as soon as I did I felt my back hit it. John was kissing me again and all I could do was wrap my arms around his neck and moan into the kiss.


	2. Boys and Cars

**Authors Note: **Guys I just wanted to let you all know that as time goes on this semester my chapters may get few and far between. I will try my best not to do this but it is a growing concern that things will get worse before they get better. With that I am saying that these four stories are going to be the only ones and I won't be taking anymore story requests for a while. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **Just as a reminder I do not own any of these characters and do not receive anything for writing this.

**Summary: **John Cena goes to the Academy Awards after party and after a night of partying he may just get what he always wanted but at what cost will it come. Slash John Cena/Tom Cruise

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke with a pounding headache. I didn't remember anything from the night before and freaked out when I felt the arm tighten around my waist. I tried to look through the pounding of my head to something that might clue me in to who was behind me. There was no denying that it was a guy for two reasons: I was sore and the guy was extremely strong. That must have clicked something cause the memory of me and John talking at the after party popped into my head. Then as if in slow motion the night slid in front of my eyes.

"shit" I said under my breathe.

"What's so bad?" I hear being mumbled from the pillow. I slowly turned around to look at him. He was absolutely gorgous, his head was buried into the pillow and he still had a hold of me. His eyes tired but shinning were now looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Just a little slow, pounding headache" He smiled and leaned up quickly taking my lips to his own. I was shocked I kind of expected for him to just get dressed and leave. Which I won't be ungrateful I would let him leave but this is so much better. The kiss deepened and he pulled me down on top of him which I was more than happy to comply too.

"John" I moaned as we rolled over and he attached himself to my neck. He quickly found a sensitive spot just under my ear, which if I remember correctly he had found last night. He moved from there to the juncture of my collarbone. By this time I was a mess of moans and pleas. I felt one of his hand travel down my body, by pass my cock and go straight to my entrance. I could feel the cold of the lub and for second wondered how he had gotten it open and on his fingers without me ever knowing. He entered and all my thoughts were gone.

"Oh god damn." I moaned out as his finger ran along that spot.

"No need to swear at god." He said teasing my ear. The huskiness of his voice sent a shiver up my spine.

"Oh your too funny." I moaned out. John just chuckled as he slid another finger in and attached his mouth to my nipple. My hands were squeezing the shit out of the sheets. I dropped the sheets and pulled at John to get his attention. He moved back up too me and claimed my mouth. He added another finger and changed the angle just a bit.

"Oh fuck, need you…need you now!" I bit out between moans. He smiled and reclaimed my mouth as he grabbed the tube again. I took it from him and smiled when he looked at me. I poured some and wrapped my hand around his cock, slowly pumping him. I heard him moan out my name and smirked as his face went to the crock of my shoulder. I felt his fingers leave me and I moaned at the loss.

"Hold on, baby." John said as he angled himself and slid in. I didn't realize last night how big he truly was, no wonder why I was sore. He allowed me time to adjust and he kissed me hard.

"Move" I said as he pulled back from the kiss. He pushed in and then pulled back in only to slam back in. My back arched from the force, he angled just right to make me see stars every time he slammed in.

"Oh God!" I moaned.

"Nope just me." He said in my ear before turning my head and slamming his lips to mine. His mouth was swallowing every moan that was pouring out of my mouth.

"Fuck John I'm so close." His thrusts picked up speed that I didn't know he could do and his hand snaked in between us to grab a hold of me. I felt my orgasm get closer and closer as he pumped me in time with his thrusts. As I finally let go my vision blanked and all I seen was stars. My body tensed and I could hear John moan and felt him come inside of me and let go of my own moan. When my vision came back John was resting his head on my shoulder, still planted deep inside of me. I felt oddly warm and safe but didn't let myself reside on those thoughts. I didn't even know where I stood with the wrestler. I felt him pull out and roll over, and he pulled me to him. I loved the feel of being in his arms.

"John.." I said but cut myself off.

"Yeah Tom?" I pulled my head out of his chest and looked up at him. His clear blue eyes burned into me. I swear he could look right through me and I didn't want to pull away from them.

"What…umm…" I tried to pull a sentence from my mind to ask what all this meant but everything I came up with just sounded ridiculous.

"Don't think about it too much. Whatever happens, happens." John said half asleep. I smiled and settled back down into his arms ready for sleep. Before I could fall asleep though I heard my ringtone from the nightstand. I rolled over grabbing my phone.

"Hello?" I knew my voice sounded rough but I choose to not care.

"Hey Tom" I sat up quickly and slapped my hand to my face.

"Hey Katie, what did you need?" I asked knowing my soon to be ex-wife was upset.

"Suri is upset she wants you. Actually we both do." My heart raced at the comment worry at the forefront of my mind.

"Kat, what's wrong, what happened?" Katie and I had decided to end the marriage a few months ago. It was a realitively quiet split. We both agreed on everything seeing as this wasn't a split based on lies or anything else, just grew up and grew apart.

"I wrecked the car and I'm just really shook up." Katie said to me. I instantly went into father mode.

"Are you and Suri ok?" I asked.

"Yea but were lucky." I could hear the quiver in her voice.

"Where are you?" I asked her.

"Shriners" She said quietly.

"How bad was the accident Kat?" I asked knowing she was keeping something from me.

"I totaled the car without a doubt." She said to me.

"Alright I'm on my way. I'll get there as soon as I can." I said as I pushed the covers off of me. I looked back to see John staring at me and I sent what I hoped was a convincing smile at him. I jumped up as I hung the phone up and started dressing immediately.

"What happened?" John asked me as I tried to grab all my clothes and quickly get into them.

"My ex got into a wreck with my daughter I have to go to the hospital." I said as I collected everything from the hotel room. The only reason I got the room was so I didn't have to drive home after the party. I had three kids to worry about even though the two oldest are almost of age.

"Are they alright?" John asked me standing to also get dressed.

"Yea I guess I would rather know in person though. Katie is still one of my best friends and she sounds really stressed out. I need to be there for them both." John nodded and I grabbed everything just as he finished dressing.

"I'm sorry for…" I didn't get to finish the statement because John placed his finger on my lips. When he moved it his lips replaced them.

"Go" He commanded and I nodded before leaving and heading down the stairs to check out of the hotel. Within an hour I was entering Shriner's and looking for Katie and my daughter.

"Katie!" I said seeing her walking the hall. I hurried over to her.

"Tom! Oh thank god. Suri is in the room getting her arm set. She broke it when we wrecked." I nodded as we walked into the room together.

"Daddy!" Suri exclaimed when I walked into the door.

"Hey baby, how ya doing?" I asked her. She was about to turn six and was exceptionally brave for her age.

"I broked my arm." She said looking up at me with those big eyes. I thought I could just melt.

"Katie are you ok?" She nodded and I wrapped an arm around her pulling her into me. she smiled and hugged me back. I felt her hand come up and poke the side of my neck before she whispered in my ear.

"Did ya have a good night?" I laughed and nodded.

"I'll tell ya later I promise. I don't think you will believe me though." Katie had been the only person in my life that knew I was bisexual. I didn't want to tell her but she read me like nobody else ever had and could tell something was off. I know she would be happy for me but it was still weird because we were still legally married even though the paperwork would be official this week.

*Later that night*

Tom and Katie had just put Suri to bed. It had been a long day for everyone involved. Katie's accident hadn't been a real bad one but she was right in her assumption that she had totaled the car and there was no saving it. There had been a malfunction when she swerved to not hit a car that couldn't stop fast enough and flipped the car. Both Suri and she had been buckled in so they both walked away with scratches and bruises but nothing more than a broken arm.

"Ok now that she is asleep please tell me where that love bite came from?" Katie said sitting down. I handed her a glass of water that I had gotten up to get the both of them.

"Well last night at the after party I ran into this absolutely wonderful person and we talked most of the night. I drank a little too much and ended up taking them back to the room…" I started and Katie cut me off before I could elaborate.

"And had hot passionate sex, I got that now who was it Mr. I'm going to use non-descriptive pronouns." I laughed at her antics.

"Well please try not to freak out I'm sure it was just a one night thing. It was John Cena." Katie's hand came up over her mouth. I could tell she was in complete shock.

"Wow, you finally got your crush." She said with a smile. I laughed I forgot I had told her that I had a crush on her after I had seen _The Reunion_. Not the best movie in the world but the scenery had been something else. "Well come on I want details."

Just as I was about to answer her phone went off. She turned to answer it and gave it a really weird look.

"What your cell is calling me." Katie said as she answered the phone. I looked around for my phone but couldn't find it. I assumed that it was just the hospital telling me that I left my phone there.

(On the Phone)

"Hello"

"Hi, umm this is John Cena is there any chance you are with Tom?"

"Yeah I am hold on." Katie handed me the phone with a stupid smile plastered on her face and mumbled 'it's him'. I nodded and took the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey, umm you left your phone in the room when you left. I think you set it down to get dressed."

"Oh ok. Are you still in town?" I asked.

"Yeah do you want me to drop it off before I leave? I'm on my way out so I can always drop it off."

"If you want you don't have to." I said.

"No it's fine, just text your phone the address and I can drop it off."

"Ok give me a minute." I took the phone down and texted my phone the address and sent it.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah I'll be there in like a half an hour."

"Ok I'll see ya then." I hung the phone up.

"So….is he going to drop it off?" Katie asked barely containing her obvious excitement over my predicament. I nodded and figeted in my seat as she launched herself at me and straight into a hug. She backed off immediately with a look.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked in all seriousness.

"No, nothing will happen and I already told him you were in an accident. He would almost expect you to be here. Anyways as I was getting too I don't even have his number nor do I think it will ever happen again." I said shaking my head. It disappointed me to no end but I had to look at the reality of the situation and become ok with that.

About a half hour later of mostly pacing I heard the door bell ring and went to answer it. Katie had spent the time telling me to calm down and not stress out so much. I knew she would make herself scarce when he showed just to give me some privacy but I didn't really think I needed it.

"Hey" I said as I opened the door.

"Hi, umm… here's your phone." John said handing me the cell phone.

"Umm… yeah thanks for that. I didn't even know I lost it until you called me." I said. I stepped to the side and let him in the door.

"So how is your wife?" John asked.

"Umm…ex-wife and she and Suri are just fine. A broken arm was the worst of the injuries." I said quickly correcting his mistake.

"Oh right that's great news. Well I would love to stay and chat but my plane leaves in an hour…so." I nodded and hoped I hid my disappointment. I knew this had all been just a one night thing but I couldn't help but hope just a little bit.

"Yeah, thanks again." John smiled and opened the door.

"No problem, bye!" John said with a smile and with that he walked away. I watched him get in the car before waving and closing the door. I went to sit with Katie who was waiting to give me a hug. I knew she could read the disappointment in my eyes and wanted to help but I really didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Are you ok?" Katie asked. I nodded and went to the kitchen for something to drink. I needed a stiff drink not water. I poured myself a shot of whiskey and took it quickly allowing it to burn down my throat. I was just about to give up for the night and head to bed when I heard my phone go off.

"What the…" I said in a whisper as a number I didn't think I had. I checked the text message and it read "_I took the liberty of putting my number in your phone. I had a really great time last night, the talking not just the sex . If you ever want to talk or hook up again don't be afraid to hit me up"._ I smiled at the phone and quickly responded telling him that I would get a hold of him soon.

"Katie!" I yelled walking back into the living room.

"Shut up Tom our daughter has had a rough day you don't need to wake her." I frowned knowing she was right but shook my head and held out my phone. She took it and read it laughing. She smiled at me when she was finished.

"Did you respond?" I nodded my head at her question.


	3. News

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry this took me so long but I spent last week in New York City with no wireless. Fucking stupid hotels! I'm going to get a chapter up for everything this week but be a little patient because unfortunately being gone last week meant that I am a little behind in my studies. I will do my best.

**Disclaimer: **Just as a reminder I do not own any of these characters and do not receive anything for writing this.

**Summary: **John Cena goes to the Academy Awards after party and after a night of partying he may just get what he always wanted but at what cost will it come. Slash John Cena/Tom Cruise

Chapter 3

One Month Later

I had been talking to John this entire month. We hadn't seen each other since the after party but we talked almost every night and mind you I am now an avid fan of the WWE. It's on where ever I am at which has been currently at home with Suri quite a bit. Suri still has her cast on but it's coming off in two weeks luckily the doctor thinks that it will heal nicely because of her age. Katie and I had been officially divorced since the week after I met John and I was happy being single as was she. John well that's a whole other story, he has been having all kinds of problems with his wife. I find it funny that at this time we both realized we were done with woman. John decided that it was time for a divorce as they had been separated for months and nothing was happening. When he filled all hell broke loose, she decided that she wanted him to come back and be a family again when she didn't get that she swore he was cheating (which techniquelly…) with someone in the WWE and lastly she went to his family and told them that John was leaving her and now most of them weren't talking to him. He was due to call me at any point and time and I won't miss his phone call so I put Suri up with her movie as she danced around the room with Tinkerbell I went to find my phone.

"Hello" I answered the minute I found it. I had almost missed the call and I would have been extremely pissed if I had.

"Hey" John said. I could tell something was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked clearly worried. We hadn't really talked about what we were but I knew we considered each other good friends. Honestly with our schedules there was no way of us making it into anything more.

"Nothing much I got a call from Sam today. She is flipping because of the divorce again. I also sent her a copy of the only split in everything that I will accept. Especially since I found out she is screwing my brother." John said.

"Wait what! She is screwing your brother. When did you find this out?" I said freaking out.

"Why don't you open your door and find out?" John asked me. I screwed my face up at his request before it dawned on me. I sprinted down the hallway and down to the door and ripped it open. John was chuckling and hanging up the phone. I smiled at him and side stepped to allow him in the house. The minute I closed my door I hugged him. It would not be good for someone to see that and make more problems in their divorce. I lead us into the living room connected to my daughter's playroom so that we could talk but I wasn't very far away from her.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here, by the way what are you doing here?" I asked a little confused.

"Well I need to get away and I wanted to see you with everything that has been going on I can't deal with going home so I figured I would come out to LA and spend a few days here before going back to Raw." John said smiling, I was quickly learning that his smile is infectious because I couldn't stop smiling either. Suddenly before I knew what hit me his lips were on mine. As I tensed up he went to pull back but I put my hand on his face to keep him there as I relaxed. It felt nice to kiss him again.

"Well I'm glad you came." I said as we pulled back from the kiss. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I would rather relax and forget about it for a while." I nodded and turned on the TV handing him the remote.

"You find something to watch and I'll grab us something to drink. Want anything specific?" John shook his head and I went into the kitchen. My stomach was jumpy but I loved having him here. I grabbed two bottles of water and came back in. He had settled on watching the highlights on ESPN which I was totally cool with.

"Hey did you get to see that Celtic game last night?" I nodded my head and handed him his water.

"Yeah it was pretty bad. I couldn't believe they lost to Philly. Did you get to see it?" I asked as I sat down beside him on the couch. He shook his head and focused on the TV again. Before I could say anything else Suri came running in screaming "Daddy".

"Yes sweetie?" I asked, she looked at John and backed away a little. She had always been a shy little girl so I was used to it. "Suri this is John, can you say hi?"

"Hi" She mumbled hiding into my side. I laughed at her antics.

"What did you want sweetie?" I pulled her attention back to me so that I could get her what she wanted in the first place.

"When is mommy coming home?" She asked looking at me through her beautiful big eyes.

"Mommy is coming to get you at four. You have an hour so why don't you go get your toys cleaned up and we will get you ready to go." She nodded and went to do what I had asked. I smiled at John who almost seemed depressed.

"Is Katie coming here?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah she is coming to get Suri for the weekend. She is working on a movie right now and could only get home this weekend that's why she is here. We will switch when she is done filming and I leave for my new film." I said as Suri came running back out. "Are you done cleaning up, already?"

"No, I made a picture for you though." She said handing me the drawing. I smiled and got up. She followed me into the kitchen as we hung it up. All her paintings had to be hung up on the fridge, we had spoiled our daughter but not with money with love. Both Katie and I had not had money as children and we weren't about to start so we did the little things like hang up pictures and always make time for little Suri. I had done the same with my other two when me and Nicole had adopted them and they had turned out to be good kids.

"How does it look?" She smiled and reached up. I picked her up and we walked into the play room. I sighed at the mess she had made and she giggled.

"Ok now it's time to pick your stuff up before mommy gets here." She frowned but I set her down and she got right to work. It was only a minute before I felt a presence behind me and looked back at John.

"She is cute." I mumbled a thanks and smiled as she ran around the room trying to find places for everything.

"Daddy will you help me?" She said after a few minutes. She was trying to put one of her books away and the shelf was too high her to reach on her own. I went over and lifted her up and she placed the book on the right shelf. I set her down and she went back to cleaning the room.

"She is very self-sufficient. She doesn't like a lot of help, so we allow her to do everything herself." I said at the look John gave me. He smiled and nodded. I heard the door open and shut and knew that it was Katie.

"Hey Tom where are you?" I heard her yell out.

"Back in the playroom." After a minute I heard her soft footsteps coming towards us. John was figeting around, I could tell he was nervous about her being here.

"Oh hi! Tom why didn't you tell me you have company." She said smiling. "I'm Katie"

"Hi, John." He said taking Katie's offered hand and shaking it. She smiled as Suri came running.

"Hi mommy, come see my picture I drew." Suri said wisking Katie away. As she left she winked at me and I just shook my head at her. I smiled at John and nodded towards the kitchen and he followed me.

"Oh baby, that's so pretty. Are you ready to go?" She asked Suri. Suri nodded and Katie took her hand and I followed them both to the front door.

"Okay sweetie give daddy a kiss." Suri came up and wrapped her arms around me as I bent down.

"I love you daddy!" I smiled and gave her a kiss and hug.

"I love you two, sweetie, I'll see you on Sunday." I said standing up. I looked to Katie and she gave me a huge smile.

"I'll make sure I call and give you ample timing before bringing her home." I laughed.

"Wow Katie, someone's hopeful." She smiled and nodded as she opened door. She turned around at the last minute to say.

"Don't forget details." She whispered. I shook my head and she left threw the open door. Closing the door I returned to the living room hoping to find John there.

"Hey sorry about that, she can be a bit much sometimes." I said walking in. John smiled and shook his head before he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?" He said after he pulled back. I shook my head.

"Since you left that damn hotel room." I chuckled at him.

"I'm glad" I said as I leaned up for another kiss. He smiled into the kiss. After a minute the kiss took a drastic turn from quick to passionate. Our tongues battled for dominance but quickly I gave up and let him have all the control. I loved letting go and not having to worry about anything. For the first time in a long time I felt safe and didn't have to be the one to make others feel safe. We continued our kissing only breaking apart long enough to grab a breath. I didn't even realize we were moving until the back of my legs hit the couch.

I smiled and pulled him down when I fell onto the couch. We broke the kiss and I looked into his eyes. His amazing blue eyes were dancing with lust and passion. I could see a hint of something else but didn't want to think about it. Our lives were too complicated for anything besides sex every few months when the going got rough and we needed to forget about everything else. I was brought back to myself when John latched onto my spot on my neck. I moaned and ran my hands down his back and up under his shirt. When I reached his arms again I tugged getting him to pull back long enough to get rid of the offensive material, he pulled at my shirt quickly getting rid of it before attacking my neck kissing down to my collarbone. I pulled him away and guided him back up to me, we had gone from sweet and passionate to needy and now. I couldn't wait and I was getting the feeling that he couldn't either. So as we kissed I went for his pants. I unhooked the button and pulled the zipper down, pushing them down his legs. I felt him pull back from me completely and when I looked up he smiled, his hands went for my jeans and his mouth went straight to my chest giving attention to each nipple waiting for him there. His mouth was creating waves of pleasure that had me arching into him. Before I really knew what happened John man handled me to lift my hips and slide my jeans off.

I honestly loved the fact that at any point he could just have his way with me without me being able to stop him. It was something about giving up control and allowing someone else to care for my instead of putting the world on my shoulders all the time. John kissed down my stomach stopping at my navel to kiss and tease before continuing his journey farther south. He engulfed me and I moaned. I knew I sounded like a wanton whore but everything that John did set my body on fire and I couldn't control anything when he was around. I was getting close when John pulled away, I whined at the loss.

I saw him smirk before he leaned up to kiss me again. I felt his finger pushing at my entrance and relaxed into the him. He pushed in and started to stretch me as I wreathed under him.

"John God more PLEASE!" I whimpered out. I needed to feel him. I didn't have the patience for sweet anymore I needed him no matter how much it hurt. I needed him, and I needed him now.

"Are you sure?" John said pulling back from the hickey he was making. I nodded and slammed my lips to his. He moaned as he pulled his fingers out before aligning himself at my entrance. I felt the pressure of him trying to enter and hissed but pushed back to meet him. He slipped in and I swallowed some a gulp of air as I relaxed. I didn't realize that John had stopped and was looking at me worried. I nodded and smiled. He pulled out and slammed back in at the exact angle needed to make stars flash in front of my eyes.

"JOHN!" I screamed as he pounded into me. I tried to meet his thrust every time but he was hitting my spot and making it almost impossible to keep up.

"Yes babe" He husked out in my ear. I smirked to match his and looked at him. He slammed our lips together. I knew he was getting close as his thrusts got more violent and sporatic. I was just as close and with a few tugs of the hand I was coming hard. I felt him thrust in a few more times before I heard him moan out my name. I couldn't see anything and could barely hear. I calmed as my sight and hearing started to come back from the intensity of the orgasm. I looked at John as he pulled out and collapsed between me and the back of the couch.

"There's not a lot of room." I said laughing. He shrugged and pulled me on my side and into him. I kissed any skin that my mouth could connect with which was mostly his shoulder and neck. I could hear him chuckle and pulled back to look at him.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Your gonna get me going again." I smiled and kissed him.

"Maybe that's my plan." He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not 24 anymore might take me a little longer." He said with a smirk. I shook my head and laughed.

"You're not old." I threw back at him. He laughed and pulled me close again. I laid my head on his shoulder finally realizing how tired I was.

"I don't think falling asleep here is the best idea." John said as I felt the hold on my eyelids. I nodded and made to get up when I felt myself get picked up.

"Mmmm…I can walk." John just smirked but made no motion to set me down as he walked up the steps.

"Which way?" He asked, I pointed out a hallway.

"All the way down on the left." He nodded and I put my head down on his shoulder as he walked. Within seconds I felt my eyelids start to drop. I felt him menuver me until he could open the door with his hand without dropping me. The familiar look of my bedroom was the last thing I seen as I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Jealously Talks

**Authors Note: **Alright next chapter's up! Sorry it took so long guys. Hope you like it! Read and Review. Also I want to thank all my avid readers reviews you guys give me inspiration to keep going so thanks and hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **Just as a reminder I do not own any of these characters and do not receive anything for writing this.

**Summary: **John Cena goes to the Academy Awards after party and after a night of partying he may just get what he always wanted but at what cost will it come. Slash John Cena/Tom Cruise

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up in John's arms wrapped tightly around me. I smiled and snuggled back into them. It lasted for maybe a half a minute before I shot up and ran to the bathroom connected to my bedroom. I couldn't believe how sick I felt so fast. I emptied my stomach twice before I felt a pair of arms around my waist gently rubbing at my stomach.

"Hey what's wrong?" I shrugged at his question in favor of standing up to brush my teeth. I was almost positive that I was done and won't be losing it anymore.

"I don't know maybe it was something I ate last night." I brushed my teeth while John just sat there watching me. I smiled when I was done and put my hand out to him. He took it and we walked back into the bedroom together.

"Do you want to lay down for a bit?" John asked I knew he was concerned but I felt fine now so I wasn't going to dwell on it.

"No I feel fine now let's go get some breakfast and I'll see how I feel afterwards." John and I grabbed quick showers and headed out the door to grab some food at a local place that made excellent breakfast foods. They sat down at a table far from everyone else and slightly hidden in the way that it was angled. The waitress came over and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Tom how are you?" The girl asked. John instantly saw red as the girl blatantly hit on his man in front of him. Wait HIS man, when Tom become his. He masked his features to show indifference when on the inside he was freaking out. He didn't know when he had become so attached to Tom but he definitely did not want to let the other man go. I moved my hand to John's leg, I could see he was not happy with the waitress but I had to admit, if to no one else then myself, that I loved the possessive side he was showing.

"Oh I'm sorry I probably should let you guys get your breakfast. What would you like?" She asked them finally realizing how much time she had spent with the two males.

"Just my usual." The waitress turned towards John "Just a vegetable omelet and a coffee, thanks" She nodded and walked away coming back with two cups of steaming coffee for both males. When she left I squeezed John's leg once more before pulling back.

"What was all that about. You looked like steam was about to come out of your ears." I looked at him desperately trying to read his face but he had a good mask.

"Nothing why would something be wrong?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No reason" I said smiling. "So we really didn't get to talk much yesterday want to tell me what is up with the surprise visit." I said my curiosity spiking now that he couldn't use his body to make me forget what I was asking.

"It's really just all the stress. I needed to get away from all of it. Even Randy has been stressing me out. I really don't know what is going on at the WWE. It seems like they will bring back anyone just to get ratings and now I found my newest enemy to go up against at Wrestlemania. Things are just spiraling out of control and I needed a break." John finished and put his head in his hands.

"Oh damn, seems like a lot along with the divorce. How is that going by the way?" I asked knowing it was a sensitive topic but it had to be asked.

"Alright I guess. It's calmer now. I talked to my sister and told her the truth and she and I are working to get my family to listen calmly. Unfortunately my ex did a lot of damage quickly. She is so desperate to fix things now I even thought about trying again, but I can't I don't want to deal with the headaches or the cheating. I can't handle her rollercoaster emotions. I am done fighting with her, she can have whatever she wants with regards to the shit from the marriage but I'm done fighting her about money. It seems like that's the only thing she wants from me." John was full of pent up frustration. I could tell he needed the getaway and I was happier to give him the peace he needed. It scared me that he thought about going back to her. I didn't want to lose him now. I smile to reassure him that I'm not upset at anything he said.

"I'm sorry let's just drop it for now and focus on something else." He said. I shook my head at him.

"No you obviously need to talk about things and I'm here to listen." I say quickly. His smile is blinding and I'm not sure how to take the sudden rush of emotion.

"Thanks but really that's it. The biggest problem of the entire thing was that I had this awesome guy constantly calling me and all I really wanted to do was fly to L.A. and have my way with him." John said lowly.

"Well what a lucky man." I tried to down my smile but it wasn't really working. I knew I felt something for John but I didn't know what it was or how strong it was and the biggest question if he felt the same.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one. I didn't even tell him I was coming and he still took time out of his busy schedule to fit me in." I outright laughed after a second and John joined me. The waitress returned and left our food smiling at how loud and happy we were. We ate in a comfortable silence before he insisted on paying and we went back to my place.

As we stepped through the door I turned and kicked it shut before slamming my lips onto John's. I had wanted to do that the entire time we were in that restaurant but I couldn't blow our secret just yet.

"I am more than willing to fit you into my busy schedule right now if you wish." I grabbed his hands and started walking backwards towards the stairs to my bedroom. Before we even made it there John slammed me against the wall and attacked my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and tilted my neck to give him better access. When I felt his hands under my ass I wrapped my legs around him and allowed him to carry both of us up the stairs and down the hallway. We made it to my bed still connected. He laid me down with ease I had never seen. I knew he was a hell of a lot stronger than I was but to carry me all the way up the stairs and then down the hall barely breaking a sweat was extremely arousing.

"John," I moaned out when he latched onto the spot just below my ear. I could feel him smirking. His hands traveled down my chest and back up pulling my shirt along with it. I lifted up and he pulled it off as well as his own. I pushed at his chest until he was lying down and I was straddling his hips. I kissed him for a minute before leaving his mouth and trailing down his body. I kissed and licked, taking every part of him into memory. I unhooked his belt and pants slowly pulling them down his legs.

"Tom stop teasing me." I heard him husk out and I smirked at him before placing feather light kisses all over the inner part of his thighs. He moaned out but said nothing, when I knew I had him distracted I slid his entire length into my mouth. I felt him tense and heard something along the lines of shit. I smiled to myself before slowly pulling back off licking and sucking at him. I pulled off completely before giving some attention to his balls, distracting him once again. I slid him into my mouth again and I thought he was going to cum then but he managed to hold onto it. I felt his arms pulling at me and I let go of him and allowed myself to be pulled up, flipped over and pinned to the bed.

"You are a fucking tease." John growled into my ear and I moaned at the sound. He grabbed my legs and spread them, completely forgoing his normal ease for a more animalistic side. I didn't think it was possible but this side of him turned me on even more. He went to push his finger in and I stopped him.

"Skip it I'll be fine. I need you now." his eyes almost glowed and he didn't ask questions. He grabbed the lube and spread it all over his member before pushing in quickly. We both realized that it adjusting slowly would be the only way I won't get hurt and I felt him slowly pushing in, taking moments to stop and let me adjust. I didn't need it nor did I want it so I wrapped my legs even tighter around his waist and pushed in. I felt him slid into me even more. John's eyes widened momentarily before glazing over in lust once again. He slammed into me the rest of the way and I moaned loudly. He didn't waist a moment, pulling out and slamming right back in.

"Fuck! John!" I was so close I thought I was going to rip in half or explode either one I was happy with.

"Damn Tom, you're so fucking tight" John husked out as he continuously pulled out and slammed right back in. Every time he hit my spot and made me see stars.

"John I'm going to cum." I finished the statement just as I fell over the edge. My vision went black but the words that fell out of John's mouth were like screaming into a microphone. I felt him follow me over the edge and yell my name. I could hear, smell, and touch but my vision still hadn't cleared.

"Hey are you okay?" I nodded as he pulled out and collapsed beside me. I turned into him, cuddling to his chest. My sight had finally righted itself and I knew without a doubt as I turned into him that I was going to be sore as hell. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't and I kind of deserved it." I said with a smile. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me impossibly closer. "John, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course" John said pulling back a little to look down at me.

"I think I'm starting to fall for you and I'm a little scared of that." I knew my vulnerability could blow up in my face. Especially if this was just a sex thing to him but I had to try. I had contemplated many times doing this but I always chickened out. I needed to figure out where we stood as a couple if we even were one.

"Oh," John paused and my eyes betrayed my stone face. You would think with all the acting I have done that pulling a mask would be easier. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I tried to blink them away before John could see them.

"Hey wait no crying. Look at me," He pulled my head up and our eyes meet, "I like you too. I'm just afraid to get into that right now with everything going on. I just want to put the divorce to rest before I jump into another relationship. Babe, I do care about you and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that, just give me some time to get things to a better place so you don't get drug down too." I nodded but I wasn't really feeling all that much better about it. I pulled myself as close as possible to him and closed my eyes just enjoying his musk quickly falling asleep.


	5. Seeing John

**Authors Note: **Okay I feel horrible about the wait time you guys have gone through but thank you for being patient. Chapter 6 is already half done and will be up soon. Also for my other stories all updates will be up soon. I am in my final semester at college and dying from studing so again I apologize!

**Disclaimer: **Just as a reminder I do not own any of these characters and do not receive anything for writing this.

**Summary: **John Cena goes to the Academy Awards after party and after a night of partying he may just get what he always wanted but at what cost will it come. Slash John Cena/Tom Cruise

Chapter 5

Things were awkward this morning I still didn't know where we were at and I wasn't feeling all happy and content like I wanted to. It didn't help that moments after waking up I ran to the bathroom puking my guts out. John was even more awkward after that. He tried to do his best and sit beside me rubbing my back but I could tell something was off. Currently we were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and just sitting quietly.

"Are you feeling any better now?" John asked me as he stood to get another cup.

"Yea my stomach finally starting to settle. I wonder if it was something I ate?" John nodded but didn't comment.

"What time does your plane leave today?" I ask hoping to break the tension between us.

"Like 4 I think." I looked up at the clock and seen it was on quarter to 11. I had time to figure out what was wrong and fix it. I didn't want to leave it like this, I would be too afraid he would never call me again.

"What's up with you today?" I saw him shrug his shoulders and I sighed. He was still standing in front of the coffee pot so I got up and slipped up behind him. "Please don't shut me out I just want to help."

"I'm not I'm just thinking." John turned around and walked out of my reach.

"Is this about last night? John look it's no pressure on you I just wanted to know so I can cut my feelings off now if this is just a sex thing. I can understand that. You don't have to get all worried that I'm gonna become one of those creepy, stalky girls that follow us around. All I wanted to know was where I stood." I was quite for a moment when he didn't say anything to contest that I walked out of the room. I didn't know how else to handle the situation and figured that forcing him to talk to me wasn't the answer. I didn't make it far before I felt his arms grab my waist and him pull me back into him.

"Shhh…" I heard him say when I went to speak. "I need you to listen to me. That is not the problem at all. I'm scared of you, of this, and of what my ex could do to us. It's not like we are no bodies in the world. If someone started screaming to the world what's going on with us then the world will want to know. Most people that know me know that I'm bi, and they don't have a problem with that. Some of the guys that I work with are. It's not that that is a problem; it's the shit we will get from the fans that scares me. I know her she will do anything she can to run my name through the dirt. I was thinking this morning of throwing caution to the wind and being with you anyways but I don't want to hurt you. I can't hurt you and that's my priority now. You are my priority and I don't want you to worry about where you and I stand because you're the only one I'm seeing and whether we have a title or not you're the only one that matters." John finally finished and I was in tears. I didn't realize this was bugging him so much but now I got it. At some point during his little speech I had turned around in his arms and was now currently buried into his chest. I didn't know why I was so damn emotional I had never been like this and I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry…" John cut me off with a kiss before I could finish.

"Don't apologize, your divorce is over and Katie and you have left each other on good terms. That's not your fault nor is my fears, please don't ever feel like you need to hide something from me." John said tighting his arms.

"I don't want you to hide anything from me either. I don't know why I'm so emotional this isn't me." I said as I looked up to him. He smiled and kissed me.

"It's fine Tom. I would be upset too if the situation was reversed." We both knew that was a lie but I wasn't about to call him on it. I was being over emotional and I was really irritated about it. I pulled away from him giving him a weird look and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey are you ok?" John asked as he found me losing whatever was in my stomach again.

"Yeah" I said as I flushed the toilet again. I quickly brushed my teeth and he pulled me into him again.

"Why don't we take it easy till I have to leave and just chill out on the couch." I nodded my head and followed him to the living room. We laid down, me snuggled into his chest as he turned the TV. I heard the noise from ESPN and smiled. I was glad he felt comfortable enough here in LA, maybe it was because of all the talking we did.

"Are you gonna go see a doctor?" John asked me after a few minutes.

"Nah, no need. If it keeps up then maybe, I don't want to get Suri sick." He nodded and I relaxed back into his chest. I started to feel my eyes drop and tried to keep myself awake. I knew John won't be here for much longer and I didn't want to spend his last few hours here sleeping.

"Sleep, babe, and your sick it's fine." I nodded and allowed my eyes to drop completely. I was snuggled into him so the only thing I could smell was his cologne and something distinctly him. Almost a mixture of musk and an earthy smell, I was all too content to just lay here for days. My stomach gave a rest and I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

"Hey babe, I got to get up." I felt John shaking me but I had no motivation to move. I felt him shake me again and finally it dawned on me that his flight would be leaving soon.

"Huh, what time is it?" I asked sitting up a little.

"Like 2 I need to get up and get ready to go." John said. He had a smile on his face and I couldn't help but frown.

"But I don't want you to leave." I said burrowing myself back into him and the couch. I felt him more than I heard him chuckle at me. "Don't laugh at me." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"I'm sorry but I do have to go." I shook my head but proceeded to get up off the couch. I held out my hand to help up and laughed when he almost face planted it.

"Hmmm…now you're trying to kill me maybe I should leave." I stuck my tongue out at him again and walked away. He caught up to me quickly and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Not cool." He whispered in my ear, before gently nipping at it.

"No, that's not cool. Don't start something you can't finish that's rude." I said laughing as I pushed him off. His smile lit up his face but as we looked around at all his stuff around the room, neither of us were smiling anymore. I didn't want him to leave but I knew his job demanded him to leave a lot.

"Hey so how about I'll be back in a month and a half for a Monday night raw will I be able to see ya then?" John asked, I only nodded, I tried to pull on a mask and forget about the fact he was leaving and more about the fact that he was coming back.

"That sounds good and of course I want to see you." He finished backing as I sat on the bed. I heard a honk and knew that the car was outside to take him to the airport.

"Well I got to go, I guess. Look I'll talk to ya soon." I nodded and allowed him to wrap me in a huge hug. He turned his head and captured my lips, I moaned into the kiss but before I knew it he pulled away and left out the room towards the front door. I ran to catch up with him and met him at the door.

"Hey" I said and he turned to look at me. I slammed my lips into his and held on for one more minute before pulling back and letting him leave. He just smiled opened the door and went to the car. I watched the car pull away wanting to stop it so bad but knowing I couldn't interfere in his life anymore. It was almost as if John had two lives, his WWE life and his life with me. The minute he walks out my door he instantly goes back to the WWE life and I'm left at ring side to watch. I close the door and decide to call Katie and Suri and find out when my daughter was coming home.

**************A Week Later**************

"Tom, Go see a doctor! You have been throwing up daily and you're sleeping all the time. Don't give me that shit that you're not Suri picks up the phone more often than not nowadays. Just please get checked out if not for me for your daughter" Katie pleaded with Tom. She had flown into town to see Suri and found Tom picking his head out of the toilet after a particularly bad round of sickness. She had flown in earlier than what she had normally planned but was glad when she got there. Tom looked deathly and she didn't know what he had caught that had him puking for a week.

"I am Katie, I promise later today I'm going to see the family one. I called yesterday. I hate throwing up you know that." She nodded but was still unhappy.

"Do you want us to go with you?" I nodded not sure if I wanted to drive and this got me out of having to drive. That and to be honest I really didn't want to go by myself.

Katie helped get Suri ready and we headed out. The doctor we go to was used to having clients that were famous so we didn't have to worry about nurses talking or any information getting out. I waited till the nurse called me and followed her back. The other nice thing about this doctor is, he's fast. Within ten minutes he was knocking on the door.

"Hey, Tom what's the problem today?" Dr. Schweb asked. He was a middle aged man, with graying hair.

"Well I have been sick for the past week. I'm throwing up like clockwork every morning and I'm more and more tired every day. Come to think of it I have been tired for a few weeks now." Dr. Schweb looked at me as he sat down and nodded.

"Anything else you can think of, like cramping or aches?" He looked down at the clipboard in his hands after I nodded.

"Alright here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to have you take a urinalysis test and I'll have the nurse take blood also. If you want you can stick around for the results of the first one but the blood test will take a day or two." I nodded at him and he left to get the nurse.

"Here's your cup sir." I grimaced at her trying not to bite her head off. I always got agitated when I had to take these stupid tests. I handed the cup back to her as I left the restroom and she left the room again. I heard another knock and the doctor opened the door. Just by the look on his face I could tell something was wrong.

"Tom I have a question. You know about the trend of male pregnancies that have been happening since the 90's right?" I nodded wondering what this had to do with me. "I am happy to tell you congratulations then. We will still do the blood test but I'm positive with all the signs there that we are right. "

It took me a minute before I realized what he was saying. "No, no this can't be happening." I said as I started to fall, I felt arms come around me and was eased into a chair. The tears were already spilling over from my eyes before I placed a hand on my stomach and smiled just a little.

"Can you get Katie and Suri please" I ask before he left the room to get my ex wife and child. A few minutes later I heard the door open again and looked at my ex and child before I broke down into tears again. I felt Suri's little arms come around my neck and Katie kneel in front of me also but holding my hand.

"What is it Tom?" I heard her whisper.

"I'm pregnant." I heard her gasp before start giggling like mad. She had always keep up with the male pregnancies as she thought they were cute.

"It's not funny Katie, he is going to be so pissed. We aren't even together." She seemed to sober up after that but did not lose her smile.

"It will be fine Tom I promise." As she resumed holding my hand. "Yea daddy it'd be alright." Suri said wiggling herself up on my lap. I smiled at her and Katie. "What's matter daddy?"

"I'll explain later sweetie." I said as the doctor came back in. He handed me a slip of paper.

"These are for prenatal vitamins and you will just have to deal with the morning sickness. Normally tea and crackers helps the most." He smiled at me and all of us walked out. I held my hand out to shake his and he did it with a smile.

"Thank You" I said and he nodded.

"Good Luck" I smiled and followed Katie and Suri down the hall to the pharmacy. They kept a pharmacy here just in case it was public sensitive and this was. We filled the prescription before heading home.

"When are you gonna tell him?" I shrugged watching all the different scenario's run through my head. Mostly all ended in him leaving me; those were the ones that made me tear up. She wrapped a comforting arm around me and I tried to smile but failed miserably. My cell phone rang John's song which just happened to be his entrance song on RAW. I grimaced at the noise and thought about ignoring the call but realized it really wasn't right to not tell him. I just couldn't handle that right now so I let it go to voicemail. I quickly pushed Katie out with Suri saying I'd be fine and to give her a call in the morning. I needed time to think and couldn't focus with her mothering, although sweet of her, I just couldn't handle it at the moment.

The weekend went by quick enough and soon Katie was dropping Suri back off to me to fly out. I was glad for the distraction. She had asked me if I talked to John and I just shook my head and told her I wasn't ready yet. She nodded kissed and hugged Suri goodbye before dropping a kiss on my cheek and leaving again. She wouldn't be home for two weeks this time around because she was finishing up the movie. I hadn't decided to take a movie so it would be the first time Suri had both of us home at the same time. I was going to need the time off now without a doubt. I had made the definite decision to keep the baby and was just trying to get my head around what I was going to do or say to John when the time came.

By the end of the week I still hadn't talked to him and wasn't planning on picking up the phone anytime soon. I didn't want to think about him or the baby so all I did was spend my time with Suri. John had left around 30 voicemails in the past week and a half and all I had done was text him and tell him I was fine nothing more. To say he was a little more than mad at me was an understatement. Every voicemail was either yelling or damn near crying. I knew all he wanted to do was talk but I couldn't. I realized how selfish I was being by hiding this but I couldn't handle any of it. I wanted my bliss about the baby to stick around I didn't want him to ruin it by telling me I would be raising it on my own.

It was Saturday and I hadn't heard from John in two days. I hoped he was okay and kept looking at my phone to see if he would call. I had almost broke when I saw him get hurt at Extreme Rules and then on RAW but I knew he was probably fine and I shouldn't worry. His last call had said if he didn't hear from me soon he was giving up on us. He had sounded so broken and upset and I was tempted to call him and fix all this but I was scared. I played with my phone for a bit longer before I sighed and decided to give in. I hit the send button and lifted it to my ear. It rang three times before someone not John picked up.

"ITS ABOUT TIME YOU CALLED ASSHOLE. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED HE'S BEEN!" I heard screamed into the phone.

"Who is this?" I asked clearly freaking out.

"Randy give me my phone before I break your arm." I heard in the background. He sounded seriously upset and before I knew it John's voice was the only one I heard.

"Hey" I teared up when I heard his voice.

"Hey" I almost hung up after a second of silence, "I'm sorry I should have talked to you before now."

"I've been worried about you. What happened?" John asked. I heard a voice in the background muffled before a quick "OUT" was said and a door slammed. "Sorry about him. He can be an ass."

"I didn't hear him and he was right I am an asshole." He could hear John frown.

"You didn't answer my question. What happened?" John repeated.

"I've just had some shit going on and needed to figure things out first. I'm sorry it took me so long." I was moving around the point but I was so scared to tell him.

"Will you stop with the shit and just tell me what happened that you didn't talk to me for almost two weeks!" John was clearly getting upset.

"Please calm down, I apologized…" I tried to go on. I was quickly losing my nerve but before I could tell him he cut me off.

"Yes that's all you said you just expect me to forgive you WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION!" John ended up yelling at me and the tears were already sliding down my face. He continued on yelling but I had to stop him and tell him.

"JOHN!" I yelled into the phone and I heard him pause, "I'm pregnant". I heard nothing for several minutes.


	6. Mr Frog

Chapter 6

I almost hung up the phone thinking that he hung up but then I heard him sigh and hung on for a moment.

"That's what this is about?" John asked calmly.

"Yes of course it is, I had to come around myself. I need to learn to stand alone and not lean on anyone." I said tiredly.

"Why can't you lean on someone….unless it's not mine?" I could tell he was upset at that thought.

"No it's yours." I said dejectedly.

"Then there is no reason to be doing this on your own. I'm not going anywhere, Tom. Dammit I wish you had told me immediately. Fuck, god now I want to come see you. Are you ok?" I smiled at the concern.

"I'm so much better now." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Babe, did you think I would walk away from you?" John asked me and I sighed.

"I didn't know what you would do. Honestly, yes especially with everything that happened while you were here. I know this only complicates your life even more. I don't want to do that. I care about you a lot." I said trying to explain why I was freaking out.

"None of that matters. None of it will ever matter! Not when compared to you at least. You are more important than all those problems combined. I will never leave you or my child. Do you understand?" I smiled faintly.

"John, don't feel obligated to do all this. I can do this. You can still be in the baby's life but I know everything is hell right now and if you need some time to take care of everything then that's fine. I understand we both will. I never expected you to be racing out here to take care of me and I don't want it. We have our own lives and if only seeing you every once in a while that's fine. I will keep you updated on the baby but you have no obligation to me and I want you to know that." I finished trying to keep the tears at bay but my voice had cut out at the end. Silent tears were streaming down my face once again. I was really starting to get annoyed with my fluctuation of hormones.

"Tom, is that what you want. Do you want me out of your life?" I sniffled as I heard his voice drop an octave.

"No, I don't" I finally choke out.

"Then I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Hold on babe." I heard him talking to someone in the background. A couple minutes later he came back. "Babe can I call you back in like an hour. I'm sorry but my boss just asked to meet with me."

"Really okay, yeah that's fine. Suri and I are just chillin at the house call when you get a chance." I was disappointed but I knew it was a bad time for him. It was only two days till RAW and I'm sure things were busy.

"Alright I'll talk to you soon, babe." John said.

"Alright bye" I hung up the phone and went to find Suri. She was in her playroom and I sat down to color with her. I must have lost track of time because the next thing I knew I heard the doorbell ring. I looked up at the clock and noticed that it had been almost three hours from when I talked to John. I checked my phone on the way to the door and saw no missed call from him. I sighed and opened the door. Before I could even think I was pinned up against the wall being kissed senseless.

"Please tell me you weren't joking?" John asked as he pulled back. I laughed and shook my head as he dropped to his knees and kissed my stomach. "I can't wait to meet you little guy, I'm so excited." I heard a giggling and turned to see Suri standing there.

"Daddy what's Mr. John doing?" I laughed as John stood up looking sheepishly.

"Nothing, just being silly Suri. You don't have to call him Mr. John sweetie you can just call him John." At her little nod, "why don't we finish coloring your photo?"

"Okay, want to see my picture John?" He nodded and she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the playroom. I followed and as I sat down with them it dawned on me to ask him what he was doing here.

"John how did you get here so quickly and why?" I asked.

"I asked Paul if I could borrow the company jet. Of course when I explained the situation he was more than happy to oblige. He and Randy are the two I confide in the most and they both know about you and everything that's been going on. He agreed that I should get here as soon as possible." He said smiling at me before going back to the drawing that Suri was doing.

"See isn't it pwretty John?" Suri asked pointing at the two pictures she had been drawing.

"Yes it is, who all is in this picture. I see your mom and your dad but who are these two?" John asked the little girl.

"Oh that's you," she said pointing at one of the stick figures, "and that is my baby brother or sister!" John popped his head up at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Where did you get that idea, kiddo?" I asked my daughter. We hadn't yet told her about the baby wanting to make sure John was on board before opening that can of worms.

"Well you and John play kissy so I thought maybe you could give me a brother or a sister." I smiled down at my daughter and laughed a little.

"Oh well maybe we will try our best. Would you like it if John and I were to be a couple?" At the little girl's vicious nod, John out right laughed.

"Well that's one I know I can do for ya." He said as he leaned over and kissed me sweetly.

"John would you like something to drink?" I asked giving a hint to the man to follow me into the kitchen. He got it and did.

"Hey babe, what's up?" John asked.

"Are you really okay with this? You're not just getting me and the baby you will be a part of Suri's life. If it isn't that's fine but I need to know." I asked. I was freaking out on the inside by Suri's attachment already.

"Babe enough with that." He said wrapping his arms around me, "I am here and I'm not going anywhere. I want to be in your life and the baby's and Suri's. God, Tom I love you. I know it's quick but I do. You not talking to me had me breaking down, drinking more than I should, and wanting to drop everything my job included to fly out here and see you. I don't care about anything else except you. All I want to do is hold you and not let go. I don't care about the press, my ex, or anybody else I want this." John wrapped me up in his arms and I allowed the breath I was holding to be released. I relaxed into him knowing now everything would work itself out as long as John was by my side.

"Hey, you really didn't have to come into town on Paul's plane just to see me. It could have waited." I said into the crook of his neck.

"No it couldn't, Randy and Paul basically have had to move me around these last few weeks. I needed to see you, I needed to be with you even if only for a short time. Dammit Tom your making me soft." We both broke into laughter but I never removed myself from his arms. I heard Suri coming but I was tired and emotionally drained. Besides at some point she needed to find out about John, the baby and me.

"Daddy! John! Come quick!" She said running in grabbing our hands and dragging us back into the playroom. "I found Mr. Frog" my eyes widened as I looked around quickly for my daughter's old pet. She had let him out of his habitat about three weeks ago and I thought for sure by now he would be dead and disgusting, but as I caught sight of the frog he was very much alive. He was sitting on Suri's coloring pad.

"Oh look sweetie and looks like he's still in good shape. Lets catch him and we can put him back in the tank." She nodded and dove for the frog but he hopped away quickly. I went to help but John grabbed my arm and without any words scolded me and sent me to the couch. I frowned but allowed him to help Suri grab the frog. The whole time I laughed as the two would get close and the frog would get away. They tore up the room trying to catch the frog but didn't have any luck with it. After a bit I got up walked over to where the frog is, squatted down and scooped him up.

"Daddy you got him!" Suri cried.

"Yeah, why don't you go open the tank?" I replied and I followed her into her room. She opened the tank that had been sitting empty for the past few weeks and I placed Mr. Frog in and quickly closed it up.

"How did you do that?" John asked slightly out of breath. Suri giggled and then broke into roll after roll of laughter.

"Daddy's got the touch," she gasped out, "he's the only one that can catch Mr. Frog." She cracked up laughing again and this time I joined her. John shook his head but smiled at us anyways.

"Why didn't you say anything?" John asked as we walked down the hallway again.

"It was more amusing to watch you two try. Plus you told me to sit." I said with a teasing smile. John smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You sly little devil." I scoffed at his comment and looked down at the little girl who was smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sweet and innocent." I replied with a chuckle. "And you little girl," I said picking up Suri, "What are you smiling about?"

"Daddy is happy again. I like that you're happy. Can you pwlease give me a brother or a sister now?" Suri asked clapping her hands together.

"Well to be honest you will have a brother or sister in about 7 months. Daddy and John are gonna have a baby." Suri started clapping and wiggling to be let down. I let her on the floor and she started dancing around singing 'I'm gonna have a brother, I'm gonna have a sister'. John and I started laughing at her happy dance before she ran and jumped into me. John swiftly caught her before she could run into me, throwing her in the air and catching her quickly. The sound of squeals and giggling rang through the room.

"Sweetie you're gonna have to be very careful about how you play with daddy from here on out so you don't hurt your baby sibling." Suri looked confused.

"Sibwling?" She asked John.

"Yeah, it's another way to say brother or sister because we don't know what your daddy is having." Suri nodded her head in a way to say she barely understood what John was saying. I smiled at the two and took Suri from John.

"Just got to be more careful about daddy's tummy, Ok?" Suri nodded and looked sad.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Suri asked.

"No baby you didn't we are both very much ok." She nodded and I let her down before I felt two arms snake around my waist.

"You're gonna have to watch how much you're picking her up." I sighed but nodded. I knew Suri wasn't going to get any lighter any time soon and John was right. I would have to watch how much I picked her up to keep the stress off my body.

"So when do you leave?" I asked John trying to change the subject. I felt his arms tighten around me and then quickly loosen again. I knew his feelings cause I felt them too. I didn't want to be here without him. I loved him as much as he loved me and I wanted him to be here as much as possible. I knew I could take a few weekends and fly to where ever he was until the third trimester but it wasn't the same. When we were here it felt like the world stopped and everyone just stopped meaning things to us. Not just that but it was safer here, there are more abilities to hide from everyone with the divorce still going on.

"I have to leave at the latest Monday afternoon because of RAW luckily I'm only speaking and not fighting so I don't have to be there for practice." John said turning me around, "So that means we have all day tomorrow and Monday morning together before I have to leave for Michigan." John said wagging his eyebrows at me. I smiled and looked down at Suri.

"Lucky for us someone is already down for the count." John chuckled and bent down to pick Suri up off the floor. I walked with him while we took her to her bedroom where he laid her down delicately on the bed. He helped me remove her clothes and redress her in her pajamas before tucking her in to bed. We both tiptoed out of the room and made our way back to the living room. John asked if I wanted something to drink before getting us both something from the kitchen. I made myself comfortable on the couch and waited for him. When he entered the room I moved over enough for him to get comfortable next to me on the couch. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arm around the edge of the couch. I pulled my feet up so that I was resting on him as I laid comfortably on the couch. I felt him angle just a bit and let his arm drop to my body resting on my stomach. His hand gently rubbed my stomach. I smiled at the gesture that I'm not even certain he knew he was doing. I laid there for a while thinking about how he came all this way just to make sure I was alright, to make sure it was all real, and to check on me. I didn't want to believe that he cared that much for me beforehand but at this point I had no reason not to believe that he cared about me. Things were going to heat up quickly and we had to be prepared for the blow up in the media. I was not old news and a scandal like this would surely hit the front page of all the tabloids. I knew I would have to talk to John about all of it but I wanted to be selfish tonight and just let all the worry and concerns wait until tomorrow.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" John asked. I smiled at his concern.

"Nothing important I promise." I said. He moved his hand to the back of my legs leaning up just a bit and pulled me into his lap.

"Now, why don't I believe you." He said with a smile. I met his smile, leaning up silently asking for a kiss. He allowed it before saying "Now don't think that is going to get me to forget." I smiled even wider and nodded my head.

"I was just thinking about how much you must care about me to fly half way across the country just to make sure I'm okay and our child is okay." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"I don't care about you Tom, I love you. There is a difference. I want you three in my life and by extension Katie also. You know you have never really mentioned the two you adopted?" John gave me a small smile that turned into a frown at my face.

"I don't see them that often. We talk a lot but their mother tends to put a lot of shit in their head about me. They don't always believe it but to keep the peace they stay with her and call me in private when she won't know about it. It's always been that way so I guess I'm just used to it." I said frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, so what else were you thinking about? It seemed a lot more than that." John said trying to change the topic.

"Oh it was nothing." I said with a shrug.

"No, it was and I want to know." John said with sincerity.

"Well, I guess I'm just fearful of all the hype this will bring the two of us. I really didn't want to think about it just yet because I want tonight to be about us we can talk tomorrow." I said kissing John lightly.

"I agree tonight is about us besides I have an idea for the whole media thing." John said with a smile before promptly landing a kiss on my lips. I felt his tongue at my bottom lip begging for entrance, I quickly opened up and allowed our tongues to battle for dominance. I stopped fighting momentarily for a break and he immediately won. I was okay with taking a back seat in order to focus on feeling skin on skin. My hands started to wonder slipping under his shirt. He chuckles into the kiss we are sharing before mirroring my movements and ripping away my shirt. I pulled away laughing before pouting.

"That was one of my favorites." I said continuing to deny him another kiss.

"I'll buy you another." John said kissing my neck and distracting me from being upset with him. He kissed down my chest before kissing/nuzzling my stomach. "Hey baby, I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you." I listened as John continued to talk to my stomach in a loving fashion. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realize how much this image truly makes me the happiest person in the world. The ex's don't matter, the media is forgotten, hell my shirt is forgotten (in shreds mind you) but still forgotten.

"Baby are you ok, you're crying?" John asked returning to my height. I nodded and pressed a searing kiss to his lips. The kiss portrayed every emotion I couldn't speak about.

"I haven't really said but I love you too John." I said waiting for a response. I wasn't denied as he slammed our lips together again.

"Tom, why don't we retire to the bedroom?" I nodded and allowed him to lead me to the bedroom and too what I was sure would be a long, dreamy night.


End file.
